


Without You

by baymaxivy



Series: Tadashi and Hiro songfic [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic, a family fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4132099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walau Baymax selalu mengatakan bahwa Tadashi disana, Hiro tetap saja merasa kesepian karena dia tak dapat merasakan kakaknya tanpa hadirnya sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya tersebut secara nyata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> as always i only have the storyline

_Aruki tsukareta yoru ni tatazumu_

_Nagareru namida wo kioku ni kasanete_

_Deai no kazu dake wakarewa arukedo_

_Kagirinai toki ga tsuzuku to shinjiteta_

_Kizutsuke atta kotoba sae ima wa dakishime_

_Furikaerudake i feel alone_

****

Hiro Hamada adalah pemuda berusia 14 tahun dan ia sangat cerdas. Di usia sebelia ini ia sudah diterima di SFIT. Ia kini sedang duduk sambil tertunduk murung di dalam kamarnya. Ini sudah tiga bulan sejak kepergian kakaknya dan ia tetap belum bisa move on. Bagaimanapun ia kini hanya bersama bibinya, Bibi Cass. Ia sudah terlalu lelah akan semua ini, bagaimanapun walau ia seorang jenius ia tetaplah seorang remaja biasa yang belum memiliki kestabilan emosi yang bagus, selain itu dia tak punya lagi sosok panutan. Ayah, ibu dan bahkan kakaknya meninggalkan dirinya begitu hanya dalam interval waktu sepuluh tahun.

****

“Dashi-nii, kemana ayah dan ibu? Kenapa mereka tertidur di dalam peti itu?”

Hiro kecil menatap ayah dan ibunya yang kini terbaring tenang dalam sebuah peti, ya seperti dugaan kalian peti tersebut peti mati. Well, mungkin benar jika anak ini adalah seorang jenius tapi tetap saja ia seorang anak – anak yang tak seharusnya melihat kematian orang tuanya di depan matanya sendiri. Sang kakak hanya menghela nafas dan menatap dalam sang adik. Bibi mereka, Bibi Cass juga hanya bisa menghela nafas tak tau apa yang harus ia katakana pada bocah empat tahun di depannya ini.

“Hiro mereka tertidur, dalam tidur yang panjang.”

Tadashi hanya mampu merengkuh adiknya. Hiro masih menatap kakaknya bingung, jika memang orang tua mereka tertidur… Kenapa semua orang disini tampak menangis? Ia benar – benar tak paham. “

Apakah mereka baik baik saja? Kapan mereka akan bangun?”

Hiro menatap kakaknya dengan wajah polos ala anak seumurannya. Tadashi hanya mampu kembali merengkuh sang adik.

“Mereka baik baik saja, tenanglah. Kau akan tau pada saatnya.” Sang kakak hanya mampu tersenyum.

****

Kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu tentu saja masih terngiang di kepalanya. Awal dari semua ini, saat kakaknya menemukan atau lebih tepat memergoki dirinya yang sedang melakukan hobinya –bot-fight- yang jelas hal yang berbahaya bagi anak seusianya. Kakaknya mulai mengomelinya dengan panggilan yang akan kakaknya gunakan pada saat ia melakukan hal yang berbahaya, ya pada saat Hiro melakukan hal yang berbahya Tadashi akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan Bonehead ataupun Knucklehead. Ia merindukan semua omelan kakaknya itu. Ia benar – benar merindukan kehadiran kakaknya tersebut.

Ia membiarkan air mata lolos dari manik coklatnya. Ia benar – benar tak tau apalagi yang harus dia lakukan, tanpa kakaknya yang selama ini selalu membimbingnya. Walau ia punya Bibi Cass, tapi Bibi Cass tak akan sama seperti Tadashi. Semuanya sudah berbeda, sejak kepergian Tadashi. Ia merasa sudah kehilangan semuanya, ia masih membiarkan bulir air mata mengalir. Bukankah Baymax bilang menangis adalah reaksi natural dari rasa sakit? Jadi menurutnya ia memang perlu menangis sekarang. Bagaimanapun ia merasa sendirian.

****

_How should i love you_

_How could i feel you_

_Without you_

_Kazoekirenai omoi de ga jikan wo umetsukusu_

****

Ia benar – benar tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Walau Baymax selalu bilang bahwa kakaknya disana, ia tetap tak bisa merasakan hadirnya sang kakak secara nyata. Sekalipun orang orang mengatakan bahwa seseorang yang telah tiada akan tetap hidup jika kita terus mengingatnya, namun tetap saja semua terasa berbeda. Ia tak bisa lagi secara nyata merasakan perhatian kakaknya itu. Terkadang ia berharap, ia bisa menemukan mesin waktu agar dirinya dapat mencegah kakaknya masuk ke dalam bangunan yang meledak itu. Namun, ia rasa ia perlu waktu yang sangat lama untuk membuat mesin waktu, walau ia jenius tapi tetap saja itu sulit.

****

Bagi Hiro kecil sekolah merupakan neraka yang mengerikan baginya. Bagaimana tidak karena tingkat kejeniusan yang sangat tinggi dia akan loncat kelas dan tentu saja dia akan bertemu dengan orang yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar darinya. Ia selalu dibully hanya karena ia masih kecil, tapi Tadashi selalu ada bersamanya dan ia tenang. Ia akan selalu merasa aman selama kakaknya disana. Mungkin sekarang ia telah menemukan teman namun tetap saja ia tak akan pernah merasa senyaman dulu, dan tak akan bisa merasa senyaman pada saat kakaknya selalu ada disisinya dan menemaninya. Walau ia jenius tetaplah ia hanya seorang anak yang sedang menjalani masa remajanya dan sangat membutuhkan bimbingan dari orang orang terdekatnya.

****

_Onaji jidai ni umarete deatta_

_Sorezore no ai wo tashikamerutameni_

_I still remember kotae no nai ashita ni_

_Yume wo motometeita hibi wo_

****

Ia tau sejak awal bahwa ikatan yang terjalin antara dirinya dan kakaknya sangatlah kuat. Walau mungkin ia juga bertemu dengan orang tuanya juga saat ia pertama kali datang ke dunia. Namun tetap saja yang paling lama menemaninya adalah sang kakak mengingat bahwa orang tua mereka telah meninggal terlebih dahulu. Sejak awal ia sadari bahwa ia dan kakaknya terikat sebuah takdir untuk saling membantu, saling mendukung dan saling menyanyangi layaknya kehidupan kakak adik yang lainnya. Namun, apa daya kakaknya telah menyusul orang tua mereka lebih dahulu. Hal ini semakin menimbulkan lara di hati seorang Hiro Hamada.

****

Pada saat itu Tadashi membawanya ke SFIT menunjukan segala hal yang baginya mengagumkan dan menarik. Inilah awal ceritanya dimana ia tertarik juga untuk menyusul jejak kakaknya dan mulai berkarya dengan sebuah benda yang ia sebut sebagai microbot. Kejadian selanjutnya adalah dimana ia memamerkan microbotnya dan berakhir dengan kematian kakaknya. Memilukan bukan? Ia dihancurkan di tengah mimpi yang harusnya ia raih, mimpi yang seharusnya ia gapai. Kadang ia merasa dunia ini benar – benar tak adil.

****

_Kagirinaku hirogaru sora ni mou ichido_

_Umareta imi Ima wo ikiru imi wo toikakete_

****

Sekali lagi Hiro bertanya apakah arti dari hidupnya, jika ia hidup tanpa orang – orang yang ia sayangi? Bukankah artinya percuma jika dia hidup tanpa orang – orang yang disayangi? Dia tak akan pernah bisa melihat orang yang ia sayangi bangga akan dirinya. Mungkin ia bisa melihat Aunt Cass bangga padanya namun Tadashi… ia tak akan pernah melihat sosok kakaknya yangteramat ia sayangi itu akan bangga padanya. Selama ini dan sejauh ini ia hanya bisa mengecewakan kakaknya. Ia diterima di SFIT dan seharusnya orang pertama yang bangga padanya adalah Tadashi namun kenyataan yang ia terima pahit hari dimana seharusnya kakaknya itu bangga pada dirinya juga merupakan hari dimana kakaknya tersebut tewas.

****

"Tapi Callaghan masih di dalam kau tau kan? Harus ada yang menolongnya!" Tadashi langsung berlari memasuki gedung yang sedang terbakar tersebut. Hiro berusaha mencegahnya dari awal namun semuanya sia – sia. Hal yang ia tau selanjutnya adalah gedung yang terbakar tersebut langsung meledak dan menewaskan kakaknya bahkan tanpa menyisakan bagian tubuh dari kakaknya dan hanya menyisakan topi kesayangan kakaknya.

****

Hiro bahkan masih tak mau mempercayai peristiwa yang terjadi tiga bulan lalu. Bagaimanapun hal itu telah menyakitinya terlalu dalam. Sekali lagi ia ingin tahu apa tujuan hidupnya jika hanya Aunt Cass yang bisa bangga akan dirinya. Tadashi bahkan tak sempat bangga pada dirinya. Sekali lagi ia bertanya dan mencari jawabannya di langit yang begitu luas namun tetap saja ia tak mendapatkan hasil apapun.

****

_Ikiteru koto ga toki ni wa tsurakute_

_Sunao ni narenai jibun wo enjiteta_

_Anata wo aishite anata ni kizutsuite_

_Ai to iu kotoba no fukasa ni kizuita_

_Do you remember hajimete deatta hi no koto_

_Onaji yume wo mita toki wo_

****

Hiro kini tahu bahwa memang ia akan selalu bertemu dengan rasa sakit, entah itu pada masa lalunya, masa sekarangnya atau masa depannya. Namun ia punya satu hal yang ia sesalkan, ia telah berlaku bodoh untuk menarik perhatian dari kakaknya. Terus melakukan bot-fight yang jelas membahayakan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari kakaknya. Dan kini ia tahu bahwa seharusnya pada saat Tadashi masih hidup ia bisa mengungkapan semua kerinduannya sebagai sesosok adik, kerinduan untuk mendapat perhatian dari Tadashi yang jelas merupakan satu satunya keluarga yang memiliki ikatan batin maupun darah yang kuat dengannya. Hell, walaupun ia jenius ia tetaplah hanya seorang anak yang butuh perhatian dari keluarganya sendiri

****

Mungkin Hiro tak benar – benar mengingat bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan sang kakak pada saat ia lahir. Tapi setidaknya ia tumbuh bersama dengan sang kakak selama bertahun – tahun. Hal itu membuat ia mengenal kakaknya begitu dalam dan mereka sempat memiliki banyak mimpi yang sama. Sejak dari awal ia lahir, ia sudah tertarik dengan robotika, bukankah ia sama dengan kakaknya? Dan ia selalu berceloteh untuk menemuan penemuan hebat di bidang robotika. Namun nyatanya apa? Ia belum sempat merealisasikan semua itu sebelum kakaknya meninggal. Air mata kembali turun dari mata cokelat besarnya. Ia meninju tembok yang ada di depannya, berharap hal itu bisa menyalurkan emosinya. Namun nyatanya hal itu percuma saja karena ia merasa telah kehilangan segalanya, Bagaimanapun Tadashi merupakan segalanya padanya.

****

_Kagirinaku hirogaru sora ni mou ichido_

_Umareta imi_

_Ima wo ikiru imi wo toikakete_

****

Ia benar – benar tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika kehilangan kakaknya. Ia benar – benar tak tau karena Tadashi bukanlah hanya sekedar kakak tapi Tadashi juga ikut berperan sebagai sahabat dan orang tua baginya. Ia sendiri yakin bahwa langit tak akan pernah bisa menjawab kenapa ia harus hidup jika dia harus kehilangan orang yang merupakan segalanya dalam hidupnya. Ia bahkan yakin tak akan pernah mau menjawab karena langit itu sama dengan dirinya tak tau sebenarnya alasan untuk hidup jika dalam keadaan begini. Sekali lagi Hiro menghantam tembok yang ada di depannya. Namun kali ini Hukum Newton III benar – benar berlaku dimana dinyatakan gaya reaksi sama dengan gaya aksi, maka dari itu tangan Hiro merasakan sakit dan

“Ow.”

****

_How should i love you_

_How could i feel you_

_Without you_

_Owarinonai ai no uta wo ima anata ni_

****

“Halo aku Baymax. Asisten kesehatan pribadimu, aku akan aktif jika mendengar suara kesakitan. Jadi Hiro, apa masalahmu kali ini?”

Sang robot putih buatan kakaknya teraktifkan akibat ulahnya.

“Tidak ada apa apa Baymax!”

“Biarkan aku memindaimu.”

“Hentikan Baymax Hentikan!”

“Kau sepertinya sedang merasakan kesedihan yang mendalam –“

“Cukup Baymax! Aku hanya butuh Tadashi.”

“Tadashi ada disini, Hiro.”

Baymax segera memutar video dimana Tadashi dalam proses membuat robot berwarna putih tersebut. Hiro kembali tak bisa mengelak untuk mengeluar air mata. Ini benar – benar perih, ia tak bisa merasakan dan mencintai Tadashi tanpa kehadiran kakaknya tersebut secara nyata.

“Tadashi, Maafkan aku atas segalanya dan aku menyayangimu.”

Ia mengelus wajah Tadashi yang masih terpampang jelas di perut empuk Baymax. Ucapan sedih seperti itu mungkin tak dapat didengar oleh Tadashi tapi baginya ini adalah satu – satunya hal yang ia bisa melakukan, memendam semua kesedihan dalam hati dalam untaian kata yang tak ada akhirnya. Dalam untaian kata untuk saling menyayangi satu sama lain sampai dengan akhir hanyatnya nanti

**Author's Note:**

> A work that delayed for an unbelievable reason. Don't ask me what was the reason because that was a really silly reason. But well finally i'm finishing it. As always kudos and comments are welcomed~ :D


End file.
